Pellet stoves that use biomass pellets as fuels can have a large size and heavy weight, inconvenient for mobile use after installing, usually suitable for indoor use of heating. In addition, they often have complex designs and high manufacturing cost, and may include many electrical components, such as an auger system or other feeding apparatuses to feed biomass pellets to a firebox, which limit reliability and raise costs of use and maintenance.
For activities such as outdoor travelling, camping, hiking, leisure activities, but when in a low temperature, people often resort to relatively primitive means, such as campfire or a fire pit with burning woods, for heating and warming.